Les prophéties sont faites pour être changées
by choup37
Summary: Post 509. Usé par des mois de méfiance, Merlin prend le risque de s'ouvrir à la personne dont il se méfie le plus.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour(soir) à tous! Mon Dieu, des semaines de blanc sur Merlin et voilà que je ponds coup sur coup 3 fictions qui me tournaient dans la tête depuis un temps pas possible... Comme quoi.. **_

_**Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la profonde fatigue ressentie devant la bêtise et l'acharnement de Merlin dans cette ultime saison. Non, Mordred n'est pas un monstre! C'est seulement à cause de l'obscurantisme digne de la Grande Purge dont fait preuve notre sorcier que le petit druide au regard bleu profond (oui je l'aime) change finalement de camp. J'ai haï les scénaristes si fort pour cela.. Ce n'était pas le sorcier que j'aimais que je voyais là.. Cette fic est donc une sorte de vengeance et correction de tir mêlées, et un hommage à ce magnifique personnage qu'est Mordred, bien trop sous-exploité dans cette saison!**_

_**C'est la première fois que j'écris réellement avec celui-ci, et que je mets en scène ce duo tout cours d'ailleurs. J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de massacre, ne me mettez donc pas au pilori si certaines choses vous semblent illogiques lol!**_

_**Cette fic est constituée de trois chapitres tous déjà écrits. Je posterai au rythme d'un par semaine, cela vous laissera tout le long de me laisser des reviews pour me donner vos avis *sourire colgate***_

_**Assez parlé! Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour commenter!  
**_

**Disclaimer**: La série et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Seule cette fic est de moi, tout le reste est à la BBC.

* * *

_**Les prophéties sont faites pour être changées**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

Les bruits d'épées et de boucliers résonnaient dans les airs alors que les chevaliers tournoyaient sur la piste d'entrainement. Les corps étaient tendus et les expressions concentrées tandis que les défenseurs de Camelot s'affrontaient sous le regard critique du maitre des lieux. Arthur ne laissait passer aucune erreur, les forçant à répéter encore et toujours les mêmes mouvements et expérimenter toutes les situations possibles afin que ses hommes soient toujours prêts en cas d'attaque. La sécurité du royaume en dépendait – et au vu de ces dernières années, ce n'était pas un besoin accessoire.

Merlin ne pouvait qu'approuver cette idée. Debout à l'écart du groupe, le serviteur observait les nobles échanger des coups. Malgré les apparences, le brun n'avait rien contre les entrainements – du moment qu'il ne servait pas de cible. Un juron sur sa droite attira son attention: Gauvain avait plaqué sa main gauche sur son visage, la droite levée en un geste de défense, l'épée dirigée vers un jeune homme aux courtes mèches noires dont le regard bleu marine pétillait de moquerie.

_"Hé bien, sir Gauvain, vous n'êtes plus capable de parer un simple coup de pommeau?"_

La remarque provoqua des rires autour des deux adversaires. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Mordred laissa le plus âgé se redresser avant de reprendre le combat. Loyal, comme à son habitude. Le sorcier se pinça les lèvres à cette pensée. Le druide avait rejoint le château depuis bientôt un an, après avoir sauvé sa propre vie et surtout celle du roi. Il était un exemple de courage et de générosité, et n'avait pas tardé à se lier d'amitié avec ses camarades d'armes. L'opposé complet du régicide que le magicien avait découvert avec effroi dans une vision cauchemardesque, peu de temps avant leurs retrouvailles. Depuis, les paroles de Kilgharrah hantaient son esprit, l'emplissant de froideur et de méfiance vis-à-vis de ce garçon apprécié par tous. Gaius avait beau dire, il parvenait difficilement à supporter sa présence. Sa simple vue l'hérissait, et voir Arthur se comporter avec lui comme un père le ferait le remplissait d'amertume. Mordred était sensé le tuer, par les écailles du Grand dragon!

_ Sensé. Il n'a encore rien fait_. La même phrase vint résonner une nouvelle fois silencieusement en lui comme à chaque fois que ce sujet revenait, lui faisant resserrer la prise de ses bras autour de son corps. Morgane non plus n'avait rien fait au début; cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de les trahir et rejoindre Morgause. _Parce que tu lui as menti, crétin. Parce que tu n'as pas eu assez de courage pour lui révéler tes pouvoirs, et que tu as voulu la tuer_. Fichue morale qui lui rappelait sans discontinuer son erreur. A l'époque, il n'était qu'un adolescent inexpérimenté qui ignorait comment gérer une telle situation; il avait tenté de bien faire, dirigeant la pupille vers les druides et l'assurant de son soutien. Cela n'avait pas suffit, mais était-ce la faute de la jeune fille? Au fond de lui, Merlin savait que non. C'était la sienne. A se taire et refuser d'assumer ses pouvoirs, l'ami du prince avait joué avec le feu, et c'est le royaume qui en avait payé les conséquences. Plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, tu parles.

C'était ce souvenir amer qui l'emplissait de doutes quand il fixait celui qui avait été un petit garçon au regard doux et rêveur. L'image de l'enfant à l'expression haineuse alors qu'il se redressait de sa chute provoquée par l'homme sensé être son protecteur ne l'avait jamais quittée, le rongeant depuis des années. S'il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, s'il avait suivi son cœur... _Rien n'est écrit dans la pierre, Merlin. Tout est une question de choix._ Cela avait été la première chose que le médecin de la cour lui avait enseignée, et depuis son élève faisait tout pour suivre ce précepte. C'était en s'appuyant sur ce dernier qu'il avait aidé Arthur à devenir le grand roi que le blond était aujourd'hui, cela avait toujours été sa base sur laquelle s'appuyer, vers laquelle se tourner en cas de doute. Mais le temps et les épreuves avaient fissuré cette confiance en les Hommes, meurtrissant son cœur et le laissant rempli de peur et méfiance. Faire confiance ne l'avait jamais conduit qu'à perdre les êtres aimés, soit parce qu'ils mourraient, soit parce qu'ils se retournaient contre lui.

_Est-ce pour autant que tu dois condamner Mordred? Il n'a rien fait_. Et encore et toujours la même question. La prudence lui dicterait que non, que le garçon était un danger à éliminer, qu'aucun risque ne devait être pris. Mais agir ainsi, n'était-ce pas attaquer sans preuve? On ne devait accuser que sur des faits, n'est-ce pas? C'était la source même de toute justice, celle que rendait Arthur. Et les faits hurlaient que le chevalier était loyal au souverain: combien de fois l'avait-il défendu, recevant des attaques à sa place? Le druide avait même manqué en mourir quelques mois auparavant. _Il a quitté Morgane, il a enfoncé son poignard dans son ventre pour nous sauver. C'est suffisant, non? _Merlin se mordilla la lèvre, ne sachant que répondre à cette pique plus que bien placée. Le sorcier avait parfois l'impression que c'était son jeune lui qui lui parlait dans ces moments, aussi fou que cela pouvait paraitre. Comme si le fils d'Hunith plein d'espoir et rayonnant de sourire existait encore malgré toutes les horreurs endurées. _C'est le cas. Je suis là, tout au fond de toi. Je sais que tu as peur, que tu as souffert, mais blâmer ce petit sur la base de ce qu'il __**pourrait faire**__, et non ce qu'il a fait, c'est agir comme Uther Merlin. _La comparaison le fit frissonner violemment, alors qu'il secouait intérieurement la tête; il n'était pas comme le père d'Arthur. _Mais tu te comportes comme lui._ Ce n'est pas pareil, répliqua férocement le brun._ En quoi? _La voix s'était faite plus sévère.

Oui, en quoi? Les pupilles au bleu toujours aussi brillant malgré les années passées vinrent se poser de nouveau sur l'objet de ses pensées, occupé à esquiver les attaques d'un Gauvain déchainé. Peut-être se fourvoyait-il sans le vouloir? Peut-être était-ce lui qui risquait de pousser Mordred dans le mauvais camp à force de le repousser? Tant d'hommes de bien étaient passés chez les ténèbres à cause d'attitudes comme la sienne. Est-ce qu'il était en train de commettre une erreur, à rejeter son cadet? _Parle-lui_. Lui parler? Mais pour lui dire quoi? _Explique-toi avec lui. Répare ce que tu peux tant qu'il en est temps, ne commet pas une erreur identique à celle de Morgane. Regarde ce que ta peur a déjà provoqué._ La main de Merlin vint frotter machinalement son bras, en un geste naturel de stress. Son cœur battait la chamade à l'idée de s'ouvrir au supposé traitre. Le risque était énorme, les conséquences pouvaient en être désastreuses, mais il était si fatigué de se méfier continuellement... Peut-être cette fois serait la bonne. Parler à Mordred, tout lui raconter, sans rien omettre, reconnaitre ses torts et voir comment ce dernier réagirait. Combien de fois le valet avait-il poussé son meilleur ami à agir ainsi? Son ventre se serra en constatant soudainement à quel point l'idée lui était difficile. A bien y réfléchir, il avait perdu bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Comment le druide pouvait-il seulement supporter sa haine évidente? Qui aurait cru qu'il se changerait ainsi en un être si froid et sûr de ses convictions au point de rejeter toute hypothèse d'erreur? Certainement pas lui. Le jeune homme déglutit. Laisser son orgueil de côté et trouver le courage d'aller parler à l'enfant de l'Ancienne religion avant que sa soudaine bravoure ne disparaisse et que lui-même ne se renterre de nouveau dans son mutisme. Une chose si difficile pour un être brisé comme lui.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le magicien ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'entrainement tirait à sa fin. Ce furent les rires et le changement soudain d'atmosphère qui le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se hâta d'aller aider le roi à retirer son armure, jetant un regard discret au plus jeune du groupe qui discutait avec Léon et Gauvain.

_"...'ger mon armure."_

La voix de l'homme aux boucles blondes le fit tressaillir, alors qu'il réalisait que ce dernier lui parlait. Clignant des yeux, le serviteur se contenta d'hocher machinalement la tête, l'esprit tourné vers toute autre chose. Son maitre fronça les sourcils devant son manque de réaction.

"_Merlin_?"

Celui-ci sursauta.

_"Sire?_

_"Tu manques de sommeil ou quoi? Tu es totalement ailleurs."_

L'intéressé ne répondit pas tout de suite, tournant la tête vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'instant auparavant le cadet des chevaliers, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

"_Merlin_!" Le ton d'Arthur s'était fait exaspéré. _"Qu'est-ce que tu as, bon sang? Tu n'écoutes rien!"_

_"Pardon",_ marmonna ce dernier, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose.

Le souverain roula des yeux. C'était officiel, quelque chose n'allait pas. Son camarade ne s'excusait jamais quand cela concernait leurs taquineries. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu davantage l'interroger, le fils d'Hunith s'enfuit littéralement sous son regard ahuri, les bras chargés de l'armure, à la recherche du druide.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Comme promis, voici le second chapitre! Merci à Fee pour sa review, toujours présente ma druidesse :D Merci à ceux qui m'ont mis en follow, et les autres.. ceux qui lisent (oui les près de 50) sans laisser de coms.. *regard tueur* *grand sourire***

**Pas mal de discussion ici, comme on s'en doute, il y a beaucoup de choses à dire. J'espère avoir respecté les personnages, cela a été dur parfois.. **

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il avait longtemps marché dans les couloirs avant de retrouver finalement sa cible dans l'armurerie, avec les autres chevaliers. Le cœur de Merlin se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle; à présent que sa décision était prise, il lui fallait l'assumer, et cela se révélait aussi difficile que prévu, si ce n'était pire. Le brun n'avait jamais été doué avec les sentiments: si écouter et rassurer les autres lui était étrangement aisé, discuter de ses propres tourments était autre chose. Sur ce point, le sorcier n'avait rien à envier à Arthur. Les deux faces d'une même pièce, songea-t-il ironiquement alors que ses camarades se tournaient souriants vers lui.

_"Ah, Merlin!_, s'exclama joyeusement Gauvain._ Tu viens nous aider à tout ranger?"_

Celui-ci sourit, et malgré son inquiétude ne put s'empêcher de répliquer:

_"Il serait temps que tu apprennes à te débrouiller tout seul, non? Je ne fais que passer, le crétin royal veut que je m'occupe de ses chiens et des écuries."_

Ce n'était pas vrai, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir. L'expression de son ami se fit faussement vexée, avant qu'il ne lui tire très maturement la langue.

_"Sale traitre",_ déclara-t-il d'un air faussement martyr.

L'intéressé ne répliqua rien, le visage toujours éclatant, avant de se diriger vers les étagères pour remettre à leur place les divers parts de l'armure. En parallèle, il rassembla tout son courage, et lança un appel silencieux à sa cible.

_**Mordred?**_

Le magicien sentit l'esprit de ce dernier tressaillir légèrement devant l'emploi inhabituel de leur télépathie commune.

_**Emrys?!**_

Le sorcier perçut son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer tandis qu'il hochait mentalement la tête, les yeux toujours rivées sur l'étagère devant lui. En apparence, aucune conversation n'avait lieu entre les deux hommes. Il déglutit légèrement, avant de demander:

_**Peux-tu me rejoindre ce soir chez Gaius?**_

Le protégé du physicien avait volontairement employé une formule polie, ne sachant comment se comporter avec le druide après des mois de silence et mépris. La surprise du plus jeune ne tarda pas à émaner dans leur lien:

_**Tu me parles?**_

_**Il semble...**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

Un court silence.

_**Il faut qu'on discute. Seuls.**_

La surprise laissa place à la joie et la curiosité.

_**Hé bien, si je m'attendais à cela... Quelle heure?**_

Merlin choisit de volontairement ignorer le début de la réplique.

_**Après la fin de ton service? Je ne veux pas qu'on te voir venir.**_

_**Comme tu le désires.**_

Et ce fut tout, le serviteur rompit l'échange avant toute autre question, et sortit avec hâte de la salle, le coeur battant la chamade devant ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

Le reste de la journée passa vite, trop vite pour l'assistant du médecin qui commençait à regretter sa décision, se traitant de fou et malade. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre? Pactiser avec l'ennemi? Après bientôt un an de rejet soigneusement entretenu? Il lui avait été extrêmement difficile de rester concentré sur ses tâches et ne laisser rien paraitre devant les autres, et ce fut un vrai soulagement de pouvoir rejoindre les appartements partagés avec le vieil homme. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à remarquer sa nervosité.

_"Merlin, mon garçon, tout va bien?"_

Le plus jeune aurait voulu affirmer que oui, mais cela aurait été mentir et son mentor l'aurait tout de suite deviné. Et puis, il fallait qu'il l'avertisse... Se mordillant la lèvre, il détourna le regard, sous les yeux soudainement suspicieux de l'ancien.

"_Merlin_?"

Celui-ci soupira, avant de rendre les armes et lui expliquer la situation. Les pupilles du plus âgé s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et son élève s'attendait à ce qu'il lui reproche sa bêtise, mais à sa grande surprise, Gaius se contenta de déclarer:

_"Je me demandais quand tu oserais enfin le faire."_

Le magicien roula des yeux:

_"Vous n'êtes pas en colère?_

_"Pourquoi? Parce que tu parviens finalement à mettre ta peur de côté pour parler à Mordred?"_

La phrase avait été prononcée avec gentillesse, mais son interlocuteur la reçut comme une claque. Il baissa les yeux. Devant sa réaction, son père de coeur vint poser doucement sa main sur la sienne:

_"C'est courageux de ta part. Je ne sais pas ce qui en ressortira, mais au moins les choses seront-elles claires entre vous deux._

_"Je l'espère... Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre Gaius, je me demande si je n'ai pas commis une bourde énorme._

_"Tu le sauras assez vite."_

Ils finirent le repas en silence, l'angoisse de Merlin s'apaisant légèrement devant l'approbation de son ami. Sa peur revint au galop lorsqu'à peine une heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Les deux habitants échangèrent un regard, avant que Gaius ne prononce d'une voix claire en voyant que son filleul ne parlerait pas:

"_Entrez._"

Le montant de bois s'écarta en grinçant légèrement pour laisser apparaitre un Mordred mal à l'aise, toujours vêtu de sa tenue de chevalier. Le ventre du sorcier se contracta devant cette apparition; il était trop tard à présent pour reculer, et Gaius le lui signifia en se tournant vers lui:

_'Je vous laisse",_ dit-il calmement, avant de retourner à ses bocaux.

Le silence retomba alors qu'il disparaissait dans son atelier, les deux jeunes hommes se fixant sans oser parler. Finalement, le sorcier murmura faiblement:

_"On sera mieux dans ma chambre. Plus discret."_

Le druide hocha la tête, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot. La porte se referma derrière eux, avant que le propriétaire des lieux n'allume sa chandelle à l'aide de la magie. Il se passa les mains sur ses cuisses, cherchant quoi dire ou quoi faire, et se tourna finalement vers le visiteur.

_"Assied-toi",_ souffla-t-il très bas en indiquant une chaise.

Mordred obéit, sans le quitter des yeux. Merlin se laissa tomber sur son propre lit, le regard rivé sur le sol. Le parquet lui semblait soudainement fascinant. Sa gorge était sèche lorsqu'il débuta finalement d'une voix rauque:

_"Je te dois des excuses."_

L'autre homme haussa un sourcil, stupéfait.

_"Pardon?_

_"Des excuses,_ répéta son frère de magie d'un ton plus faible. _Et des explications."_

Le regard océan du cadet se fit soudainement perçant, il était clair qu'il avait toute son attention.

"_Je_..." Il s'interrompit, le souffle court, ne sachant par où commencer, et se passa la main dans les cheveux, fuyant clairement son regard. _"Je me suis comporté comme un abruti et un ingrat avec toi. Tu nous as sauvés la vie, à moi et Arthur, et je ne t'ai même pas remercié. Je... je suis désolé."_

Les pupilles de l'ancien exilé s'écarquillèrent, la conversation prenait un tour inimaginable. Toujours sans le fixer, Emrys continua, sa voix s'accélérant soudainement sous l'effet du stress:

_"Il... il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai à te dire, certaines très anciennes, mais ... toutes importantes... Pourquoi je continue à me cacher après tout ce temps, pourquoi je te rejette alors que nous étions a... amis... Pourqu... pourquoi j'ai mis cette branche sur ton passage..."_

A ce moment, sa voix s'éteignit alors que le dernier souvenir lui revenait brusquement en mémoire, et la honte et la peur avec. Mordred demeura muet, lui aussi se rappelait, et le même sentiment d'incompréhension qui l'avait habité à l'époque l'envahit de nouveau. La colère avait disparu depuis longtemps, il avait fini par deviner avec le temps que si le gardien de la prophétie avait agi ainsi, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison. L'homme qu'il avait connu petit n'aurait jamais fait cela de son plein gré, le druide en était certain. Ce dernier gardait les yeux rivés sur les lattes de bois, et ... était-ce un début de larmes que le chevalier apercevait au coin de ses yeux?

_"Tant à te dire... à me faire pardonner... J'ai été un imbécile pendant si longtemps... La peur et les épreuves changent les gens bien plus qu'on ne le croit."_

L'ancien élève d'Aglain ne pouvait qu'approuver cette dernière remarque. Lui-même avait été marqué à vie par la mort de son père et les années d'errance qui en avaient suivi. Est-ce qu'Emrys aurait finalement décidé de s'expliquer sur son attitude?

_"Je ... je ne sais pas par où commencer"_, avoua le protecteur d'Arthur.

Par quoi débuter? Que dire? En cet instant, le magicien sentit pleinement le poids des années et des guerres lui tomber sur les épaules. Il était si las... Sans cesse se méfier, se cacher, dissimuler ses pouvoirs, jouer l'imbécile... Mordred était un des rares à connaitre son secret, et il ne pouvait même pas lui faire confiance.. L'idée lui vint soudain, claire, évidente, telle une illumination dans son esprit embrumé. Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à dire, peut-être pourrait-il _**montrer**_**. **Se levant, le brun se tourna vers son invité dont la surprise se lut sur le visage.

_"Peut-être ce serait mieux si... si je te montrais."_

Le noble haussa un sourcil.

_"Une... fusion d'esprit?_

_"Appelle cela comme tu veux."_

De mieux en mieux, songea son interlocuteur, avant d'accepter. Partager des souvenirs était chose courante chez les télépathes, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il effectuerait ce genre d'expérience. Merlin le fixa sans rien dire, visiblement un peu perdu. Mordred comprit soudainement que lui n'en avait jamais fait. Sans un mot, il lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir devant lui, à même le sol, ses propres boucles noires voltigeant légèrement dans sa nuque alors qu'il se posait lui-même sur le plancher.

_"On sera plus à l'aise."_

La situation aurait pu être comique: les deux ennemis, assis face à face dans la petite chambre de Merlin, se préparant à un échange mental. Cependant, la situation entre eux était trop dramatique pour provoquer des sourires. Le plus âgé déglutit, avant de tendre les mains pour venir poser ses doigts sur les tempes de son partenaire forcé, qui avait baissé légèrement la tête pour l'aider. Encore une attention qui augmentait le malaise du sorcier. Fermant les yeux, celui-ci se concentra et chercha le lien télépathique que tous deux partageaient. Une autre présence que la sienne vint effleurer son esprit, quelque chose de calme et posé mais puissant.

_**Je suis là.**_

_**Je.. je te sens. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?**_

_**Rappelle-toi ce que tu veux me montrer. Le plus de détails possible. Même si c'est douloureux, c'est important.**_

Avoir besoin de l'aide de celui qu'il était sensé hair. Il aurait tout vu. Suivant ses conseils, le fils de Balinor se concentra néanmoins, remontant dans sa mémoire pour se remémorer son arrivée au château. Un vertige le saisit sans prévenir, et il plongea la tête la première dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

**_Tadaaaaaaaaaaam! Toujours en vie :D ? Oui je lui ai rendu un cerveau, sisi il en a encore un, c'est juste que les scénaristes avaient zappé ce détail.. J'ai rêvé de cette conversation 12 fichus épisodes.. grr.. _**

**_Pour ceux qui se le demandent, oui, il y a un clin d'oeil geek ici :D *Grand sourire* Alors, qui le trouvera? Qui comprendra la référence à un de mes univers favoris?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour! Oui, je sais, je suis en retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse, j'ai juste... zappé mercredi Oo Cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé, et j'en suis désolée :p_

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ce qui était sensé être à la base un OS vengeur! Avant de le lire, vient le temps obligé des remerciements: merci à **feeEli** pour sa fidélité (je t'aime!), à **BluElectre** pour sa review adorable (oui j'avais dit mercredi... honte), à** BluElectre, Cello-no-Tenshi **et **waszka098** pour avoir mis la fic en favori, et à (encore lol) **BluElectre, Cello-no-Tenshi, CeltOmnia, Chrininnie **et **laure marez** pour l'avoir mis en follow ! Cela me touche beaucoup !_

_Un bravo spécial à fee pour avoir trouvé la référence geek directement, tu me connais décidément très bien lol._

_Et maintenant assez parlé, il est temps de lire ce dernier chapitre 100% geekisé version Merlinois^^ J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire ! On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

La sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable. C'était comme être assis sur une barque et se promener sur un fleuve en parcourant un paysage seulement connu de lui-même. Un mélange de couleurs et de sons familiers plus ou moins chaleureux selon l'histoire qu'ils racontaient.

Bientôt, l'image de collines verdoyantes apparut, et il eut l'impression de se sentir marcher sur le chemin qui menait à la ville, en même temps que la sensation du parquet demeurait. C'était à la fois drôle et perturbant. Le chemin laissa place à une cour de pierres et une foule rassemblée devant un bourreau et sa victime. Merlin grimaça, il aurait préféré oublier à jamais cette exécution. Les images se succédèrent alors qu'ils parcouraient tous deux son esprit: sa rencontre avec Arthur, leur haine initiale, la dague repoussée, la naissance de leur amitié, les combats côte à côte, les épreuves et les joies... Le sorcier voulait que le garçon voit tout, afin de comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à s'opposer à lui. Ce dernier apprécia son choix, il connaissait si peu du mystérieux serviteur; que le sombre élève de Gaius s'ouvre ainsi à lui, même de manière forcée, le touchait plus qu'il n'aurait su le dire. Le druide frissonna devant la vision d'un dragon immense. _Kilgharrah_, l'informa son partenaire. _C'est lui qui m'a expliqué mes pouvoirs._ Il y avait une gratitude évidente dans ses paroles, teintée d'une légère, très légère rancœur qui intrigua son lié.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger, la vision d'un jeune lui souffrant dans la chambre de Morgane apparaissant sans prévenir. Le Mordred du présent perçut l'inquiétude du Merlin de l'époque, sa peur, sa pitié et sa rage contre le roi d'antan. Tant de sentiments qui s'opposaient au malaise du modèle actuel, qui n'appréciait guère de revivre ce moment qui ravivait sa culpabilité. Il le vit descendre les marches d'un escalier de pierres et faire face à... Kilgharrah, c'était ça? La stupeur le saisit quand il entendit le vieil être l'accuser, lui, Mordred, d'être destiné à tuer le prince. Le chevalier-sorcier cligna des yeux, ébahi et choqué. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? _Oh par tous les anciens dieux._ Est-ce que Merlin l'avait cru? Était-ce pour cette raison que le sorcier l'avait finalement rejeté? Une sensation de douleur et gêne lui parvint de l'autre homme.

_**Je n'ai pas voulu le croire... Tu n'étais qu'un enfant...**_

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, observant sans rien dire la colère du jeune magicien contre son mentor. Il connaissait la légende, bien sûr. Tous les druides la savaient par cœur. La malédiction du grand roi présent et passé. Sensé être tué par un proche. Un druide. Alors le dragon croyait que c'était lui? Le flot des souvenirs s'accentua, passant rapidement sur des moments de vie quotidienne pour s'arrêter sur des instants précis: Excalibur, Sigan, Lancelot, Morgane qui découvre ses pouvoirs, ses visions de plus en plus puissantes, Nimueh qui tente de tuer Arthur, Merlin qui découvre sa mère malade et fait face à la trahison du dragon, sa rage, son incompréhension... La tristesse saisit le druide, tout cela en à peine un an? Qu'avait-il donc vécu toutes les années suivantes? Si c'était du même calibre, il était logique qu'Emrys se soit renfermé sur lui-même. Tant d'épreuves et de souffrances, et jamais un remerciement, sauf de Gaius... et de Lancelot quand il était présent.. Le souvenir du chevalier au cœur pur était mélange de joie et chagrin inguérissable. Mordred devina que lui aussi avait dû vivre une mort terrible pour que son évocation hante Merlin à ce point.

Les flashs se succédaient, certains rapides, d'autres plus nets. Le cadet s'arrêta sur un camp dans les bois, Aglain... Ses retrouvailles avec la jeune Morgane... Revoir celle-ci lui serra le cœur autant qu'à son compagnon, le contraste avec la prêtresse haineuse actuelle n'en était que plus frappant. D'autres visions, plus espacées, jusqu'à une nuit sombre. La chambre de Merlin, une voix silencieuse qui le réveille, _la sienne_... Le cristal de Neahtid, comprit-il immédiatement, se souvenant avec précision de ce moment. Comme c'était étrange de s'observer ainsi, et revivre ces instants... Ressentir ses propres émotions, et en parallèle celles de son camarade de fusion, autant du passé que l'actuel... La stupeur, la colère, les doutes, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à aller demander conseil au dragon. En ressortir troublé, inquiet, suivre dans la nuit les intrus, découvrir Morgane avec eux, et l'enfant.. La sensation de trahison, la peur pour Arthur, la rage aveugle pendant la fuite dans les bois... Et le geste impardonnable... Mordred ressentit tous ces souvenirs avec une vivacité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, mais peut-être cette force était-elle due à la puissance commune de leurs pouvoirs? Peu importait au final, tout ce qui comptait était ces extraits de la mémoire du plus âgé, qui le laissèrent haletant sur le sol de la chambre alors que leurs esprits se séparaient brusquement, les ramenant à la réalité.

Le bruit de leurs respirations résonna de longues secondes dans le silence de la pièce. L'union mentale avait été bien plus forte que prévue, et leurs âmes avaient fini par couper d'elles-mêmes violemment le lien. Il leur fallut un moment pour reprendre pied avec le monde ambiant. Les paupières closes, le druide tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque en panique; les flashs de ce qu'il venait de voir ne le quittaient pas, alternant sans cesse dans son esprit. Bien mieux que des mots, ils expliquaient tant de choses... La peur du sorcier, son changement d'attitude incompréhensible, sa dureté progressive... Il n'était pas stupide, il se doutait qu'il n'avait pas tout vu, d'autres épreuves avaient encore dû suivre, mais le plus important dans ce qui le concernait était là.

_"Il y a autre chose."_

La voix du magicien était rauque. Son camarade sursauta en rouvrant les yeux pour le fixer surpris. Encore quelque chose?

_"La prophétie a beaucoup fait... Mais ce qui m'a... le plus dur a été..."_ Il le vit fermer les yeux, luttant visiblement pour recouvrer son calme. _"J'ai eu une vision_, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sourd. _Un champ de bataille. Des centaines de morts. Du sang... beaucoup de sang... et... un homme qui... qui..."_

Sa voix s'éteignit alors que de grosses larmes apparaissaient au coin de ses cils. Dans un effort dont le jeune homme ne se sentait pas capable, il termina tout bas, comme pour en nier la réalité:

_"Il tuait Arthur. Un coup d'épée dans le ventre."_

L'horreur saisit le druide. Cette simple éventualité le remplissait d'effroi, et après ce qu'il venait de voir dans l'esprit du valet, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce que ce dernier ne parvenait pas à lui avouer.

_"C'était moi?"_, balbutia-t-il faiblement.

Un simple hochement de tête, et le monde sembla s'effondrer autour de Mordred. Non. Non ce n'était pas possible. Jamais il ne ferait cela! Il aimait Arthur comme un père et un frère à la fois, le roi était son mentor, et un des hommes qu'il admirait le plus au monde!

_"Je ne ferai jamais ça!"_, s'écria-t-il en se redressant.

L'autre sorcier ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Tout prenait sens à présent. La froideur de Merlin, sa haine sous-jacente, cette impression d'être constamment surveillé depuis son arrivée au château... Bien sûr qu'il se méfiait. Le druide était sensé tuer son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, et tout allait dans ce sens. Comment n'aurait-il pas pu être détestable avec lui? Un an. Bientôt un an qu'Emrys vivait avec cette vision et sa présence en parallèle au château. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas bougé. A bien y regarder, il semblait terriblement las: des cernes marquaient sa peau sous ses yeux, et des rides précoces étaient apparues sur son front, le creusant tel celui d'un vieillard. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas correctement dormi?

_"Comment tu as pu ne pas tuer?"_, souffla le supposé assassin.

L'intéressé lui jeta un regard vide.

_"J'ai tenté. Quand tu t'es opposé à ces vieilles chouettes qui voulaient tuer Arthur, j'ai choisi de ne pas te sauver... Je ne m'étais pas autant dégoûté depuis des années..."_

_ Oh. _Hé bien au moins, il était honnête. Maintenant que la machine était lancée, les mots semblaient sortir plus facilement de la bouche de Merlin. Ce dernier secoua la tête, avant de murmurer très bas, les pupilles rougies rivées une énième fois sur le plancher:

_"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Rien dans ton attitude ne va dans le sens de la vision. Mais je... je n'arrive juste pas à l'oublier. Je la revois chaque nuit, et elle me réapparait dès que je t'aperçois. J'ai fait tellement d'erreurs, manqué le bon chemin tant de fois... Je ne veux pas recommencer, et provoquer la mort d'Arthur. Gaius ne cesse de me répéter que l'on doit se baser sur les faits, mais..._

_"Mais Morgane n'avait rien fait au départ..."_

Il avait terminé à sa place, devinant sans difficulté ce qui rongeait son ainé. Celui-ci le fixa avec surprise, avant de hocher lentement la tête.

"_Oui_..."

Mordred demeura silencieux un certain temps, tentant d'avaler avec peine les milliers d'informations apprises en un si court moment; de tout cela, cependant, quelque chose ressortait avec clarté.

_"Je ne t'en veux pas."_

L'autre homme releva brusquement la tête, stupéfait.

_"Quoi?_

_"Je ne t'en veux pas,_ répéta-t-il. _Tu as agi comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait. Je veux dire, avec une telle prophétie en tête, la peur constante de perdre Arthur, le souvenir de tes erreurs passées, il est logique que tu ais fini par te méfier de moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais été tout à fait blanc..._

_"Tu étais un enfant._

_"Manipulé par des adultes emplis de haine et de vengeance. Un objet dans leurs mains, rien de plus."_

L'amertume était perceptible dans sa voix. Merlin le fixa silencieusement, ne sachant que répondre.

_"Oui, à l'époque, je t'ai haï. Je n'ai pas honte de le dire. Tu m'avais trahi, tu étais sensé me protéger, je ne comprenais pas. Mais les mois sont passés, et j'ai découvert que tous les sorciers ne se valaient pas... Des gens biens comme des pourritures... Comme les sans magie en fait..." _Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, mal à l'aise. _"J'ai vécu avec des crapules, Merlin. J'ai fait des choses dont je ne suis pas fier pour survivre. Ce n'est pas moi qui te jugera. Tu as agi par amitié et loyauté, ce n'est pas condamnable."_

Le sorcier ne put que demeurer bouche bée. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Il pensait voir venir des insultes, des cris, des pleurs, voire des coups, et il les aurait acceptés sans mot dire. Mais entendre cela... Il lui pardonnait... Mon Dieu, Mordred lui pardonnait, alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'une prophétie le destinait à tuer leur ami commun, et que Merlin s'interrogeait sur sa véracité... La tête lui tourna à cette pensée. Tant de mois à vivre dans la haine et la méfiance, pour découvrir que le garçon avait passé l'éponge des années auparavant. Il n'était qu'un imbécile. Définitivement. Arthur avait raison de le traiter constamment de crétin. A s'enfermer dans sa hargne, le sorcier n'avait rien vu. Qu'avait-il fait?

_"Je suis désolé. Tu n'as rien du monstre de ma vision. J'ai été un abruti._", murmura faiblement l'ancien protecteur du petit druide.

Ce dernier lui sourit doucement: _"Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir."_

Son expression se refit plus grave:

_"Je ne toucherai jamais à un cheveux d'Arthur, Emrys. Sauf contre mon gré, bien sûr. Tout ce que je désire, c'est voir la bonne magie revenir dans le royaume, et il en est le seul capable. Acceptes-tu mon aide pour protéger le roi et t'aider dans cette tâche?"_

L'intéressé roula des yeux.

_"Tu veux m'aider? Moi, le plus grand imbécile magique du royaume qui voulais te tuer il y a encore quelques heures?"_

Un sourire. Le cadet était si beau quand il avait cette expression sur le visage, si loin du guerrier glacé qu'il pouvait parfois être.

_"Il semble que mêmes les plus grands ont parfois besoin d'aide."_

La remarque arracha un faible rire à sa cible.

_"Touché... Si tu es d'accord pour me supporter, je... je veux bien."_

Son regard s'était fait timide et gêné. Il n'était tellement pas habitué à être aidé.. encore moins par des sorciers... Mais à force de s'être coupé des siens ainsi, l'ami du souverain avait fini par s'éloigner du bon chemin... Gaius avait eu raison, une fois de plus. Il aurait dû avoir cette conversation des mois auparavant; peut-être beaucoup de souffrances auraient-elles pu être éviter ainsi. Une phrase un jour prononcée par le futur roi lui revint à l'esprit: "_Camelot a été construit sur la confiance et la loyauté. Nous ne serons jamais vaincus si nous restons fidèles à ces idéaux»_. A la lumière des évènements récents, l'ange gardien du royaume ne pouvait qu'être encore plus amer envers lui-même. Une main vint se poser maladroitement sur son bras, lui faisant relever les yeux, confondu, pour découvrir un chevalier au sourire hésitant.

_"On a tous commis des fautes. Ne te torture pas pour elles. Le passé est le passé. Tout ce qui compte est le futur. Construisons-le ensembles."_

Une remarque pleine de sagesse, digne des plus grands. Peut-être Merlin avait-il plus à apprendre qu'il ne le pensait du cadet? A en juger par ce que celui-ci avait démontré les mois précédents, il était clair qu'il avait tout pour devenir un grand parmi les grands. Unis, tous deux pourraient former un duo extraordinaire, s'ils parvenaient à s'écouter et se comprendre. Un défi peut-être plus simple qu'il ne le paraissait. Peut-être avaient-ils en effet plus en commun qu'il ne le croyait... Le magicien eut un faible sourire, alors que son cœur s'allégeait soudainement d'un poids terrible dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence devant la possibilité d'une potentielle amitié avec l'homme aux boucles noires et au regard bleu océan. Il ne savait pas ce qui en ressortirait, mais il pouvait toujours tenter. Les prophéties étaient certainement faites pour être changées, après tout.

**FIN**

* * *

**Valaaaaaaaa... *cachée derrière Arthur*  
**

**Alors c'est pas trop un massacre? J'en ai bavé à écrire ce chapitre vous imaginez même pas.. Quels souvenirs choisir, comment les montrer,**

**demeurer fidèle aux caractères des deux zouzous, ne pas les faire amis tout de suite, cela a été une belle galère. Je suis assez contente du résultat**

**personnellement :D Votre avis?**

**Si certains se posent la question, et pour répondre à celle de BluElectre, oui, je me suis totalement inspirée de la fusion vulcaine de _Star trek_ *sourire énorme* La geek que je suis n'a vu que cette solution pour expliquer le plus simplement et efficacement les choses: plusieurs termes et idées en sont repris ou inspirés, comme 'lié', 'fusion d'esprit', se toucher les tempes, devoir se faire entièrement confiance pour rentrer dans la tête de l'autre (hé c'est le truc le plus privé au monde! Hein Bones!).. Dans la série originelle autant que les reboots, la fusion vulcaine est employée pour communiquer quand aucune autre solution ne fonctionne.. Elle m'a parue ici plus que.. logique lol. Bref, je dérive. Faut pas me lancer sur Star trek, je deviens un danger public de folie et conversion.**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé! Mon but était de réparer une des plus grandes erreurs de la série et rendre hommage au personnage magnifiquement interprété par Mr Alexander Vlahos. Je pense ne pas trop avoir échoué dans ma quête :) **

**Life long and prosper! *se barre avant de recevoir des tomates***


End file.
